Destiny can be lonely
by onlyone87
Summary: Set after As you Were and continues from there. Buffy is in the process of breaking up with Spike.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, this story has not been updated in so long I kind of forgot about it..., which I am really sorry for. I know... that is really bad. To make up for it I have decided to revamp it and update as quick as I possibly can. Thank you to anyone who reviewed the old version (mainly XellamyBB for making me think about the story again) or added it to their alerts. I hope you like this version... the story is exactly the same just slightly differently written. Reviews are more then welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, William"

After uttering her feeble attempt at an apology, Buffy turned and started towards the door... She could not stay here, that would only lead to badness.

Reaching for the handle she paused, as a reply made its way through the hazy fog in her mind. Straining to listen she half turned towards the broken-hearted vampire.

"No your not, you don't actually give a damn, and don't try to pretend with me."

Half-laughing Spike started a slow prowl towards the surprised slayer. He had to tell her how he felt... if he did not now he never would.

"You forget, I've seen into your mind, I know what you're thinking. And that's the problem, I KNOW YOU".

The last part was said in such anger it caused Buffy to take a step back. She had not been faced with this version of the master vampire for such a long time; it was hard to sometimes remember what he was. Trying to mask the pain emanating from his chest, Spike changed into game face, to conceal his sorrow. Snarling, he continued,

"I have had it, no more... NO MORE kick the Spike... from here on you will leave me alone. In fact, I'll make it easy on you... I'm gone. As soon as that door hits you on the arse on the way out, I am out of this sodding town. Congratulation's, one more man to add to that long list of yours. Just do me one thing, if you think you can find it in that ice-cold heart of yours. Tell Dawn I'm sorry... and that I tried."

Trying to hold in her emotions, Buffy simply nodded. The simple thought of loosing another person from her life hurt, and the fact that this time it really was her fault, was worse. Trying to think of something to say, she shivered... It was not even cold in the crypt. The thing was she did not love him. She liked him, but that was it. She trusted him... kind of. She was the Slayer she could never trust him completely. Sure, before she had died she knew she would have loved him… who could ignore someone like Spike. However, now she did not love... Full stop.

"I really am sorry Spike, please understand", she whispered the last part so softly; Spike had to lean forward slightly.

Shaking off his game face he looked down, "So am I Buffy. I'm sorry I could not be the man you wanted. Just please listen to me when I say... I love you."

Looking up into her eyes his eyes watered at the thought that this would be the end. Drinking in the sight of her, he tried to fix it into his memory. He would go on to live for eternity and this image of her would be with him until it ended. Summoning up one last ounce of strength, he took an unnecessary breath and uttered his last words to her,

"Goodbye Buffy".

Looking at the heartbroken vampire, Buffy tried to deal with the fact this was her fault, but hearing his plea she looked into his watering eyes, "Goodbye Spike".

She could not argue with him... she did not even know what her view on the subject would be. It was pointless and once again she had lost. Turning quickly, before a sob could escape her throat; she opened the door and stepped into the setting sun.

Upon exiting the graveyard, she heard a loud heartbroken cry, which stopped her in her tracks. Trying to decide whether to turn around, she stood there debating. Before she could make her mind up though, the sound of a loud band echoed through the graveyard, followed closely by the sound of a bike driving off into the unknown.

It was too late.

With a tear sliding down her cheek, she turned and continued the long trek to her house. A trek, which seemed to be getting longer every time she made it.

This was it - no more lovesick vampire... No more guardian... No more lover... No more friend. After tonight, she would be alone.

After all, she was destined to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, here is an update hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing Buffy walk away, Spike stormed over to the dresser, the only thing saved from the explosion. He moved it out slowly, creating a small gap. Bending down to examine the tiles on the floor, he lifted one out.

Underneath - concealed away from any nasty's who might feel the need to rampage - was an old worn box. Removing it from its hiding place, Spike rose and walked over to his duffel bag.

Then, taking one last look around at the place he had called home, he fell to his knees.

This was it... he was finally free of that damn slayer.

Crying out all of his anguish, he lost the composure he had kept up for her sake. A man could only hold his emotions in for so long. Spike wore his heart on his sleeve but he had managed to keep his heart concealed when he had spoke to Buffy. Unfortunately, now his present situation was dawning on him and he broke. After what seemed to be a very long few minutes, he stopped, stood and left. If he walked away quickly he knew he may manage to make it out of here before his mind intervened. For the sake of his sanity he had to go.

Slamming his duffel bag onto the back of the bike, he started the engine.

_'To hell with her'_, he thought. '_I can do this'. _

Before switching on the engine, he weighed his options... he could stay... or... go.

Feeling the very raw bruise deep within his chest, he decided - go.

With the engine turned on, he flew through the graveyard and out the back entrance.

Easily making his way through Sunnydale, he suddenly stopped - the sign... That goddamn sign.

Faltering, he was not sure whether he could go through with this. Getting off the bike, he strode over to 'Welcome to Sunnydale'.

A minute was a long time - even longer, when you are considering what path you should take. Spike turned - he could either ride to LA, get a plane to who knows where... OR... he could stay.

He knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to them... Any of them.... The whelp included. In addition, he could not leave Dawn. She really did need him.

Seeing as his heart had already made the decision, without informing his brain, Spike sighed.

"Bollocks. Almost, not quite, but almost".

Getting back on the bike, he started back towards his crypt.

"Right, first things first. Must stop at a yard, that crypt is well and truly buggered. Could do with a new bed if the shop is still open", he muttered.

Yeah, he was going to stay, because unlike them, that is what he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PS. I do love reviews if you have time... no pressure. Quick thought though - doesn't that review button look inviting. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey, here is an update I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews I received, I love knowing what people think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally reaching the house, Buffy took a minute to find her key. Before she could turn the handle, the door opened, revealing a rather surprised looking witch.

"Crap... Buffy you scared me. I thought you were at work".

Not surprised that her friend had forgotten Buffy replied while removing her jacket.

"I got fired remember. Apparently the number one rule of fast food is to not leave your counter unmanned."

"Or un-womaned in your case", Willow jokingly added, trying desperately to get a smile out of her placated friend. Reacting to her failure rather quickly she changed the subject.

"So... where have you been?"

As she spoke, she followed Buffy to the couch and sat down. Playing with her skirt, she waited for an answer, not hearing one anytime soon she looked across at her friend curled up in the corner.

"Buffy..."

Before she could say anymore the Slayer burst into tears; the last few months of bottling her emotions had finally taken their toll, a girl could only take so much.

'_Damn Riley and his bloody wife'. _At the thought of her chosen curse, her thoughts returned to the vampire, this just made her worse. Not knowing what to say to the crumbling slayer Willow moved over and put her arm around her.

"Buffy what's wrong?"

Still not getting an answer, and worried over the fact that Buffy was getting worse by the minute Willow tried again.

"Buffy... talk to me... I know we've had a bad time lately, and I can't ask you to forgive and forget, but I want to help. Please."

Reacting to the witch's words, Buffy did what she did best - bottled her emotions back up. She felt her tears dry and her emotions harden. Pulling away from Willow's embrace, she stood up to get a tissue off the table. Willow just watched helplessly as Buffy did a complete 180 in the matter of a minute.

This was not good... no-one shouold be able to cut off their emotions so quickly. Shaking her head Willow changed the subject, obviously, Buffy was not going to talk.

"Err Buffy; while you were out saying goodbye to Riley yesterday, we all planned a Scooby style pre-marriage party for tonight. We thought that Xander couldn't really do the whole stag do thing, because of the lack of men we know... I mean... apart from Spike, obviously, but he kind of hates him... A lot."

Hearing the vampire's name, Buffy could feel herself tearing up again. So she turned her back on her friend, hiding. It was what she did best, running and hiding was like her own signature and she had perfected it.

"Yeah sure Will. When is everyone getting here?" Proud of herself for answering with only the slightest of trembles, Buffy turned again to face the witch.

"Mm... about 9 I think".

"Okay", replied Buffy while looking at the clock on the fireplace. Seeing it was 8pm already she continued, "I'll go and get ready. Where's Dawn".

Willow stood as she answered, "Dawn's upstairs getting ready... she said something about needing to call a boy from school," seeing Buffy's alarmed gaze she amended her statement with a nervous giggle, "For Homework... nothing date like, I think".

Buffy nodded and went to walk up the stairs. Willow quickly followed her but stopped at the stairs, "Wait Buffy, we need to talk about the mini breakdown a minute ago."

Buffy halted half way up with her left foot hovering over the step and turned to regard Willow.

"Can we leave it please?" Seeing her friend about to argue she added,

"I'll tell you I promise. I just do not want to get anymore upset right now. The party is going to start soon and I'll be all bad moody otherwise."

Hearing her friends reply Willow nodded, "Okay", she then turned and left Buffy to get ready. It was completely pointless arguing with her once she had clammed up. Willow stored this conversation away knowing that she would need the others help, she could definitely see an intervention approaching.

Walking the rest of the way to her room, Buffy held her head down in defeat. Not believing she had just broken down and almost told everything, she collapsed on her bed with a sigh. There was nothing she could do now... it was over. She had wanted him gone and he had done as she had asked... gone. Spike, the one person who would not leave had finally cracked. Feeling herself getting very tired, she bounced up off the bed. She really needed to get ready. Falling asleep would only result in dreaming, which never ends well, it just reminds her of what she cannot have. Before her thoughts shifted to what she was going to wear, her subconscious added one final thought on the matter.

She missed him already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up to a stop Spike turned the bikes engine off. Resigned, he regarded his crypt; it was official, he was going to start over. He would pretend the last few months had not happened, it was the only way he would survive here.

Having already been to the bed shop and ordered a large selection of goods for the downstairs, he got off his bike and unloaded his duffel bag.

Clem would be round tomorrow with a borrowed truck filled with Spikes purchases. The demon had said he also had a present. What it could be though was up for debate.

Entering his home he threw the bag into the corner of the crypt and made a mental list of things to do. Getting to business, Spike took of his beloved duster and set off downstairs to start renovations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the doorbell go from her position by the closet, she listened as her sister ran down to get it. It was a shame really that Dawn did not move that quickly in the morning for school. Regarded her finished outfit in the mirror she pout on what she hoped was her best happy a pair of dark blue jeans, she stared at the top. Black with a dark red lace pattern in the middle, she remembered the last time she wore it.

xxxxx

_"Come on love, tell me"_

_"Tell you what," she replied to the vampire's question._

_"Tell me what you're doing for your birthday. Can't let you get through another year without a good old celebration." Spike whispered into her ear._

_The two were lying in bed after one of their many sessions. Buffy had barely made it through the door, when upon seeing her top, Spike had dragged her downstairs. Pleased with herself for it having the desired effect, she was glad she had let Dawn talk her into paying $45 for it. Turning over to face him, she looked at his still swollen face. How he had forgiven her, she would never know. _

_"Nothing", she replied realising her mind had drifted and he was waiting for her reply._

_"I know what you're doing, the Nibblet told me"._

_"O yeah, what am I doing", Buffy answered her hand trailing up and down his arm. Trying to ignore her warm hand on his skin, he focused on the conversation._

_"You're coming home from work and then... there they will be... Surprise."_

_"Great", she replied cynically, "that is just what I need... a party"._

_"Well you could always come here... we could... play"._

_Hearing his answer Buffy was sorely tempted, but then remembered she had to keep up appearances, plus, spending her birthday with Spike would mean reading more into this then needed to be read. So she decided on the other option. _

_"Do you want to come?"_

_Shocked, Spike had to stop his mouth from hanging open,_

_"Sorry pet, run that by me again"._

_"Fine, don't. I know you heard me."_

_She took the sheet from him to wrap around herself. Shaking his head at her action, he said,_

_"You know Slayer after all this time; modesty is not something you need to be shy about."_

_"Shut up Spike, I need to get going, now help me look for my clothes."_

_"That great shirt you had on is over on the chair... couldn't rip it", then added as an afterthought "would be a crime."_

_Walking over to the shirt, she put it on and went to the ladder. Half way up she stopped as Spike answered her previous question._

_"I would love to come to your party Buffy"._

_Acknowledging him with a wave of her hand, she continued up._

xxxxx

A knock on the door broke Buffy from her reverie.

"Buffy everyone is here", Willow said as she stuck her head into the room.

"I'll be right there", she replied looking down at her outfit.

"Okay. Hey I like your top, suits you", Willow replied as she moved back out the room and off to see whether Tara might want to talk. Hearing the witch's footsteps fading, Buffy turned back to the mirror.

"Yeah I'll be right there, just got to change this top even if it does suit me", she mumbled to herself, "stupid memories affecting my wardrobe."

Turning back towards the heap of clothes on her bed, she sighed. It was going to be a long night... a painfully long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry it has been a while but here is an update. Hope you like it and thanks for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Buffy wandered down the stairs, music could be heard echoing from the living room. Reaching the bottom step, she saw Tara coming in through the front door.

"Hi Buffy".

"Oh hey, how are you?"

Tara looked a bit taken back by the slayer's question. Obviously, the other Scoobies main concern in the Wicca's split was Willow. The neglect for Tara had Buffy feeling slightly upset; ever since coming back from heaven she had felt closer to her. That and the fact that she was the only who knew about her indiscretion.

"I'm fine... h h how are you?"

Buffy noticed Tara's nervousness purely by the fact that the question was stuttered. Giving her a smile of encouragement, she went to stand next to her. Locking her arm through Tara's she pulled the witch into the living room while answering.

"You know me. I'm surviving".

Before Tara could add anything to the conversation, the others saw them.

"Hey Buffster, you decided to join us".

Looking over at Xander, Buffy let go of Tara, "Yeah, well you know me... I can't stay away."

Saying this she glanced over at Anya trying very hard to teach Dawn to waltz.

"Look your not even trying. On my wedding day, you had better not screw up. If you do I'll get one of my demon friends to eat you."

This rather blunt comment caused Buffy to speak before Dawn could answer the ex-demon back,

"Hey Anya, I'd rather you didn't threaten my sister... especially before bedtime. The last time you threatened her she had nightmares... something to do with... bugs and horses."

Hearing her sister's retort Dawn stopped dancing, let go of Anya's stance and shuddered.

"Thanks Buffy, you know if I have nightmares I'm now blaming you."

The entrance of Willow carrying a tray of food ended the conversation. Looking back at Tara, Buffy saw her take a step back. Catching her eyes, she gave her an encouraging smile. Feeling a bit more comforted from the fact that at least someone was there for her, Tara spoke,

"Hi Willow".

Shyly she lifted her hand in a mini wave and tucked a piece of escaping hair behind her ear. Looking at her girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend_ she amended, Willow replied a bit breathlessly,

"Tara, wow... you look... good".

Getting embarrassed from the entire room's attention, Tara took now as an opportunity to do what she came for. After all Spike had helped her prepare.

xxxxxx

_A knock on the crypts door tore Spikes attention away from the TV._

_"Bollocks, why does evil always strike when Passions is on." Glancing at the door he added, "Evil doesn't knock either."_

_Glad no one was around to hear that ballsed up comment, Spike stood from his lounged position on the couch. Hearing the knock again, he sighed and looked lovingly towards the television screen. _

_"Coming", he said walking backwards towards the door, eyes still glued to the TV. Opening the door he said his greeting without seeing who it was,_

_"Look slayer, come back later and I'll make it up to you. I promise you'll love what I do"._

_Turning from the televisions screen, he looked out, _

_"Oh, it's you. You know... when I said a favour I meant something to do with... slaying."_

_Stuttering what he hoped was a good cover up; he took a step back and made a sweeping motion with his arm._

_"Come in love, wasn't brought up to leave beautiful women in the cold"._

_Blushing, Tara went past the vampire into the crypt,_

_"It's okay Spike. I know about you and Buffy."_

_Mouth hanging open Spike's brain almost seized up," You what",_

_"Buffy told me the other day. I think it's good. But then again I'm not in what you could call a conventional relationship"._

_It was strange how this vampire managed to bring Tara out of her shell, then again like her he was also outside the main click. Laughing at Spike's shocked look she went and sat down, waiting for him to come back. After a few minutes, he blinked and spoke._

_"Well can't say I was expecting that". _

_Clearing his throat he moved to his chair," So love, what brings you to my crypt at this time of night"?_

_Sighing, Tara sat up a little straighter. Her mood sobered._

_"I need advice. And before you say anything, I need someone to listen. And you listen... to me I mean"._

_Marvelling at the confidence in her voice, he teased her, "You know pet, you're not meant to be shy around your friends and confident around a vamp."_

_Smiling she had wondered about that herself._

_"I'm confident because I don't have to prove anything to you."_

_Giving her a reassuring smile he replied, "Okay, what did you need advice on. No... Actually wait... don't tell me", leaning back and putting his feet on the table he concluded, "does it have something to do with a certain red haired Wicca"._

_Seeing the blush creep onto Tara's face Spike knew he had hit the jackpot._

_"Yeah it does", taking a deep breath she began, "I know we broke up... I mean I broke up with her. It is just... I miss her. I want to be with her, but I can't go through all that again". Taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts, she went on, "After Glory took my mind, you would think that the one person who would never... never do that to me again would be Willow... but she did... she used her magic to make me forget...I forgot about the argument. It was as if it had never happened. How could she?"_

_At this she began to tear up, Spike shifted uncomfortably but then stood. Walking to sit down beside her, he put an arm around her shoulder,_

_"Hey come on now. Look, she loves you, and from what I've heard, she's miserable. I think she might be generally sorry. I do know she has stopped using magic... or cut down. You need to go round there and demand to talk to her. Get it all aired and out in the open. Then... and only then... can you move forward. Otherwise your life will consist of what ifs!"_

_"Well there's a party tomorrow I could do it then", Tara said as she looked up. Taking the tissue Spike managed to pluck from thin air, she dried her eyes. Turning to look at him, she added, _

_"But... but what do I say"._

_Smiling Spike thought about his reply, then answered her,_

_"Look do you love her? And when I say love her, I mean is she everything to you? Could you not imagine a life without her in it?" Seeing her nod he continued, "Okay then, go in there and ask to speak to her. Alone mind. Then tell her... just tell her... that you love her. If she loves you as much as I'd bet my unlife on, then she will make the sacrifices." Giving her shoulder a sqeeze he added, "besides you deserve something good in your life"._

_Smiling Tara looked at him, unbelievably he had helped. A lot. _

_"Thanks Spike, I'll do that. I think I knew what to do... I just needed to hear someone say it."_

_Ducking his head to brush of his embarrassment, he acknowledged her thanks._

_"No problem Tara"._

_Hearing her actual name coming from his mouth, she squeezed his hand. He seemed a bit down, but then, the whole Buffy thing must be hard. It is a shame those inner circle Scoobies did not realise what they did to other people. Especially those that loved them. That was the problem with being shy and quiet. You saw... a lot... everything in fact. Some of which can hurt. That is how she knew Willow was abusing magic. How she knows Xander is not ready to marry. And how she knows Buffy loves this man in front of her. There was no question about that. _

_That was her curse, she watches, but never tells. Moving to stand, Spike got up with her. Giving him a quick hug, she walked to door, and as she pulled the door open, she paused,_

_"You know Spike, Buffy can be a bit foolish sometimes. She'll come around though... eventually. She doesn't strike me as the kind of person to sleep with someone she hates"._

_Giving one final smile at the vampire before he could answer, she left._

_xxxxxx_

Of course, Spike had helped. Now she had to be the one to sort out her problems. Gathering herself together, she looked at the redhead,

"Willow, can we talk? On our own".

Stunned the group looked at Willow who looked equally shocked, "Sure, of course. Do you want to go to the porch?"

Tara walked towards Willow, "Yeah that would be good".

The two witches then left leaving everyone to contemplate what might happen.

"Well that halted the jive atmosphere. Wow Dawn you sure know how to throw a party", said Xander gazing at the exit his friends had gone through. He just hoped they could reconcile. Groaning Dawn fell back onto the couch,

"We're doomed. We're obviously party cursed. I blame Buffy".

Hearing her name, she looked at Dawn, "What did I do?"

"No idea, but your the slayer... makes you responsible".

With that, the Slayer joined her sister on the couch sighing,

"Yeah I'll go along with that".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crashing and swearing could be heard from the graveyard. The majority of which was coming from a certain crypt. Downstairs, Spike was stripped from the waist up and covered in grime.

"Bugger, maybe I should have left... or got a cleaning crew in", he mumbled.

Looking at all of the rubble and left over furniture he had managed to stuff into the sewer entrance, he put the sealing rock back in place. Looking around he regarded the now cleared and empty room.

_Right_, he thought, _need a rug. _Spotting the blast hole in the ground by the ladder, he added, _a large rug._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry it has been a while I hope I have not lost anyone who was reading. It is a short chapter but I will update in a few days. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..."

Willow and Tara had been on the porch for what seemed like hours but in fact had been only a few minutes. Feeling nervous over what Tara had to say, Willow had tried to think of something to fill the silence. 'So' had been the only word to escape her lips. Deciding to wait until Tara started the conversation Willow sat and contemplated the back yard. Tara on the other hand knew the words to say but could find no order for them. Trying to think about what Spike had said she managed to calm herself enough to begin.

"Willow".

Hearing her name Willow turned to face the witch.

"I know that lately you have been isolated and struggling to breathe. Cutting down your magic use is bound to have an effect on you; you look tired".

Reaching across she clasped Willows hand in her own. She loved her, she knew that and this gap between them was killing her. Trying to smile through her shock Willow answered,

"I am a bit worn down, but... this is my fault. I deserve this".

"No Willow you don't. Nobody deserves this. Look I don't want to rush things but..."

"Tara..."

"Do you want to go for coffee? We need to talk... properly", Tara interrupted, before Willow could continue.

Hearing the Witches words Willow sat with her mouth slightly ajar. She was shocked at the question and made no move to hide the fact. Her mind was whirling with the possibilities and her heart soared. Nodding, she answered enthusiastically.

"Yeah... of course... Tara I love you".

Cringing as the term of affection fell from her lips Willow hoped to anyone listening that she had not gone too far. She could not help but think that maybe she had overstepped the boundary.

Smiling softly Tara felt her spirit lift; maybe they could do this... together.

"I love you too Willow..."

Taking a deep breath Tara went to continue. _Now for the hard part_, she thought.

"... but things have to change. Do you know how hurt I was when you did the Tabula Rasa spell? Especially after what Glory did to me… she raped my mind Willow. But… what you did hurt me more than anything she could have done".

A single tear slid down Tara's cheek, the betrayal still fresh in her mind. Willow was distraught - knowing she was the cause of Tara's pain hurt her soul.

"I'm sorry... I..."

Breaking down Willow could not stop crying. Tara pulled her over and embraced her. Clinging to each other both Witches cried. One out of betrayal and one from knowing she had hurt her soul mate. This was going to take time Tara knew that, but at least they were on the right track. As Spike had said this was only the first step.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to Spike the plan was working for the witch. He on the other hand was pissed.

"Bollocks" he cursed, this was going to be more difficult then he thought. It was not easy moving the couch down the manhole... Particularly on his own. Damn it, he was a master vampire; he would no be defeated by a couch. Earlier he had decided that he would put everything he owned downstairs to protect it more. Unfortunately, he had failed to realise the effort and work that would take.

Dropping down into the lower level, he picked the couch up and dragged it to the other side of the room. With that completed, he walked slowly over to the fridge and pulled out some blood. This hard work was definitely an appetite builder. Once finished with his meal he started on the new bottle of Jack he had brought - without something to occupy him, his thoughts had drifted to Buffy.

_Yeah, being drunk would stop her invading my mind, _he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Wicca's had come in from the porch, Buffy escaped outside. Sitting there gazing at the stars her mind strayed to a certain vamp.

"Probably on his way to Spain or somewhere else very far from me", she muttered

This was going to be harder then she had anticipated. Unknown to her, he had managed to get into her brain. He was like a drug; the more she was with him the more she wanted him.

'_Not anymore'_ her subconscious added.

That was right... he had left. Everyone left; she was used to it. She had not even told her friends the bleached moron had gone. Not that they would care at all, although Dawn would be destroyed. Buffy had heard how much he had done over the summer.

With this, the image of him appeared in her mind. His face, his hair, his smirk... but mainly it was those eyes. Eyes which held so much emotion in them; he could never hide what he was feeling. They were so expressive and striking; she had, had to try so hard to ignore them. Even when she told him to shut-up those eyes always had told her how he felt. She had not been able to escape.

Nevertheless, that was the end... never again would she see him; touch him; he was gone. Forever. Her thoughts repeated the word over; it was just so final. With that sudden occurrence, she put her head in her hands and wept.

Alone, on her porch the tortured Slayer cried for a vampire who had invaded her mind and heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N - Please review if you have a second.**


End file.
